1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flotational marker assemblies and, more particularly, is concerned with a portable buoy marker assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flotational markers are important components of successful search and rescue operations in rivers and other bodies of water. The accurate location of drowning victims and of lost equipment and other items requires marking devices capable of maintaining proper flotational, stationary positions in varying bodies of water.
A variety of flotational marking devices have been proposed over the years to meet the above-described needs. Representative examples of such devices are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,676 to Swyers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,528 to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,636 to Schurr, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,641 to D'Amico. Each of these devices may be utilized by boaters in their various operations, with the Jackson and D'Amico devices also being particularly designed for utilization by divers.
The Swyers and Schurr devices are each fairly complex in design and construction, thus are probably rather expensive to manufacture. The Jackson and D'Amico devices are each basically simple in design, utilizing a weighted object attached to one end of a line to stabilize the position of the flotational marker in a body of water. The opposite end of line is attached to and wound about a reel. The Jackson device encloses the reel within the internal cavity of the flotational marker. The D'Amico device includes the reel as one of the interconnected elements forming the outer surface of the device.
Efficient operation of the Jackson device presupposes the smooth, continual release of the line from the reel enclosed therein. Such line and reel arrangement is somewhat problematical. The lower deployed portion of the line could easily become snagged on an object, so as to hinder further smooth release thereof from the reel. Such line obstruction would consequently hinder proper rise of the flotational marker to the surface of the water as well.
Proper functioning of the D'Amico device depends principally on the self-ejecting feature of the weighted object disposed thereon. Should such weighted object fail to eject sufficiently from the device, or should the ejected object become quickly blocked by an obstacle, the line and reel features will not become operative.
Consequently, a need exists for a flotational marker of simple design and construction for inexpensive manufacture and for ease in use by both boaters and divers. The device should provide efficient line releasability features such that the device can be quickly stabilized in a stationary flotational position to ensure accurate marking capability.